


Любовь во время карантина

by Madame_De_Mascarade



Category: Avengers (Comics), Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve Rodgers, Alpha!Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega! Stephen Strange, Omega!Backy Barnes, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_De_Mascarade/pseuds/Madame_De_Mascarade
Summary: Pandemic AU. Когда объявили глобальную пандемию, Мстители оказались заперты в Башне на карантине и с переменным успехом пережили изоляцию, хотя так и не продвинулись в исследовании нового вируса. Но когда объявили повторный карантин, Тони на полном серьёзе задумался об отращивании волос. Ну а что? Все равно сидел в этой осточертевшей Башне как принцесса. Однако планы о шикарной шевелюре пошли прахом, когда на горизонте снова появились колдуны.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 12





	Любовь во время карантина

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно Войны бесконечности.  
> События второй волны карантина происходят в конце 2019.  
> Бета редактор — Чибишэн ❤️

Приторный вкус раздражал. Любимый кофе Старка из-за частого употребления, после почти недельного стабильного недосыпания, стал неприятным, и теперь, сидя за барной стойкой в общей гостиной Башни Мстителей, он попивал напиток, периодически морщась, и рассматривал собравшуюся этим утром на завтрак компанию.

Его лучший друг бета Брюс разговаривал с Наташей и при этом выглядел так, будто провел прошедшую неделю на курорте в Малибу, а не с ним в стеклянной лаборатории. Пара примостилась на диванчике у окна, и Беннер увлеченно и бодро что-то рассказывал жене. «Может в этом весь секрет, — подумал альфа, — отношения?» Но сколько Тони себя помнил, они его никогда не бодрили. Да и с чего бы, если он, в основном, предпочитал встречаться с бетами, и его бывшая Пеппер Поттс — отличный этому пример. Их отношения можно было бы охарактеризовать, как стабильные, ровные и скучно-спокойные, и в принципе они также спокойно и ровно закончились.

Ввязавшись по молодости пару раз в не очень приятные ситуации, Тони достаточно рано понял, что зависимость от слабого пола не просто отвлекала, а могла, в его случае, очень плачевно закончиться, потеряй он еще раз голову из-за феромонов, и если противоположный пол окажется с гнильцой. Омеги могли слишком сильно влиять на альф, поэтому выбор пары для главы клана был особенно важен, и Тони, как этот самый глава, зачастую просто боялся не хотел рисковать и вступать в отношения.

Размышляя об этом, Тони перевел взгляд и увидел Капитана, мило беседующего с Барнсом. Омега немного покраснел и смущенно прятал глаза, улыбаясь, когда его альфа Стив, наклонившись ближе, что-то шептал ему на ухо. Еще чуть-чуть и, казалось, омега заурчит при всех. Вообще, урчать прилюдно до сих пор оставалось табу, но в их времена, лет семьдесят назад, даже такой детский флирт был неприемлем, и теперь они, видимо, отрывались по полной. Старк попытался сдержать смешок и хрюкнул в кофе. Как подростки, честное слово, вот что называется дорвались.

— Как продвигаются исследования, друг Тони? — раздался глубокий голос Тора над плечом Старка. Бог грома, судя по еще мокрым волосам, только что пришел из спортзала после тренировки. Он, наверное, был одним из немногих, кто не забросил занятия, в отличии от того же Тони, который последнее время просто жил в лаборатории. Капитан Сосулька не в счет, все-таки супер метаболизм.

— Все на том же месте, — невесело ответил инженер и заметил, что присутствующие навострили уши, и даже Соколиный глаз с Росомахой отвлеклись от настольного футбола, в который довольно громко рубились. Тема волновала всех.

***

С тех пор как обнаружился вирус, прошло уже больше полугода. Они с Брюсом начали исследования почти незамедлительно, еще в первую волну изоляции. Но в той суматохе и панике они так и не смогли выяснить ничего конкретного о Танос-18 из-за отсутствия в их распоряжении самого вируса, а только строили теории, из Башни поддерживая контакты с различными госпиталями и клиниками исследований, которые предоставляли, спасибо связям Старка, информацию о вирусе в свободном для Мстителей доступе. На волне второй изоляции и уже с нужными материалами они тоже продвинулись не особо. Чего-то не хватало, как ключика в замок, чтобы понять особенности поведения данного вируса. А вел он себя действительно странно.

При заражении Танос-18 пациент поначалу испытывал симптомы обычного сезонного гриппа, но, прогрессируя, болезнь давала осложнения в виде бронхита, сыпи странного сине-фиолетового цвета, которая действовала по принципу дерматита. Второй проблемой была пневмония, которая развивалась при серьезных осложнениях. Многие доктора утверждали, что отхаркивается такая пневмония тоже не особенно лицеприятно — сине-фиолетовой субстанцией, которая, видимо, и поражала лёгкие и бронхи. В первую волну Тони с Брюсом хотели получить на анализы именно эти два образца.

Первый случай заражения был обнаружен в Японии около года назад, но тогда никто не придал этому особого значения, подобные локальные вспышки новых болезней не редкость. Единственное неординарное событие, связанное с этим вирусом на тот момент — колдуны.

Тони работал в мастерской поздней ночью, когда инородный, несвойственный помещению звук резанул по ушам, и Пятница тут же доложила:

— Мистер Старк, несанкционированное проникновение…

Альфа, не дослушав ИИ, активировал свой костюм, и с уже заряженными репульсорами повернулся к источнику звука. Хорошо, что выдержка Железного человека за все эти годы стала действительно железной, и он не пальнул при развороте. В мастерской стояли два монаха, и судя по нарядам — прямиком то ли из Тибета, то ли с местной ярмарки. Азиат в бордовом прикиде — бета, на серьезном лице которого отражался, видимо, сам Дзен. Второй же, чуть повыше — омега, крупный, статный и красивый, ростом примерно с самого Старка, — носил синий наряд из нескольких слоев под красным развивающимся плащом, и Тони даже показалось, что красная ткань шевелится сама по себе.

— Мистер Тони Старк, прошу прощения за вторжение, но дело важное, — начал коренастый азиат. Омега рядом еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, но тут же бросив быстрый взгляд на альфу, отвернулся и слегка покраснел, когда понял, что Тони за ним наблюдает. Не опуская заряженных репульсоров, Старк спросил:

— Вы, ребята, что, из клуба фетишистов? Как вы сюда попали?

Омега нахмурился и поджал губы, а затем недовольно взглянул на альфу, но тут же покраснел еще сильней и снова отвел взгляд, когда Тони подмигнул ему. Старка позабавила эта игра, и он уже хотел было заговорить с этим так мило краснеющим омегой, но его планы нарушил бета, который, пропустив его реплику мимо ушей, с каменным лицом продолжил:

— Меня зовут Вонг, я маг и хранитель храма в Токио, — Вонг приподнял руку и, указав на омегу, продолжил, — это — доктор Стефан Стрэндж, Верховный Маг и Хранитель храма в Нью-Йорке. Мы оберегаем и защищаем Землю от…

— Верховный маг? Ты сказал маг? — перебил его Тони, недоверчиво уставившись на азиата. Он ожидал чего угодно, только не этого, — Как Дамблдор или Гарри Поттер? — Тони пытался шутить, но на самом деле ему было не до смеха. Старк прекрасно понимал — эти ребята смогли легко и беспрепятственно проникнуть в его лабораторию, в его Башню.

— Я же тебе говорил, — Стефан всё-таки закатил глаза, а затем, подняв руку в перчатке, сложил пальцы в каком-то странном жесте и что-то тихо прошептал. Тони поначалу напрягся, но затем в воздухе, рядом с его приподнятыми руками, появилась чашка. Большая, пузатая чашка парила рядом с его репульсорами, и через мгновение Старк почувствовал вкусный запах свежезаваренного кофе.

— Ваш любимый, — сказал Стефан, рукой в перчатке указав на висящий в воздухе напиток, — как по волшебству, — ухмыльнувшись, самодовольно добавил он.

— Это подкуп? — тоже ухмыльнулся тому в ответ Тони, пытаясь скрыть волнение. Магия, черт побери! Магия! Альфа частично дезактивировал костюм, освободив правую руку, а затем взял чашку и взглянул поближе, принюхиваясь.

— Предвидя ваш следующий вопрос, нет, не отравлено, — устало выдохнул Вонг и добавил, — есть разговор, мистер Старк.

Инженер прекрасно понимал — если ребята, которые проходят сквозь стены и создают предметы прямо из воздуха, действительно хотели бы его убить, сделали бы это уже давно. Тони дезактивировал костюм, и после этого простого действия маги заметно расслабились.

— Так зачем пожаловали? — отпив кофе, спросил инженер. Кофе был чудо как хорош, альфа внутри был доволен, радуясь любимому напитку, но тут его внимание привлёк невнятный бубнёж омеги:

— Пока эта проблема не выглядит глобальной, но магическое сообщество, проанализировав ситуацию… и это, отнюдь, не значит, что последствия пока ещё мелкого…

— Проанализировав ситуацию… отнюдь, — перебил мага Тони, взмахнув свободной рукой и передразнивая его жестикуляцию, — Отнюдь? Серьезно? Кто вообще говорит отнюдь?

Стефан покраснел ещё больше, но теперь очевидно от злости, и, казалось, он даже недовольно надулся. Тони наслаждался подобной реакцией, ему понравилось поддразнивать омегу. Вонг продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:

— Мистер Старк, в Японии, в провинции Канто, недалеко от Токио, была зафиксирована вспышка новой вирусной инфекции, — спокойно начал рассказ азиат. Тони хоть и делал вид, что внимательно слушает собеседника, периферийным зрением наблюдал за доктором в красном плаще, попивая кофе. — Пока что вспышка имеет только локальный характер, но мы обеспокоены, что это может перерасти в глобальные проблемы. У нас есть основания полагать, что Танос-18 имеет неземное происхождение и был искусственно занесён на Землю, — на этом моменте, несмотря на нудный бубнеж, Тони напрягся и действительно навострил уши, — так как Токио входит в мою сферу ответственности, могу заверить — детали случившегося сейчас самым тщательным образом проверяются, но мы посчитали необходимым ввести в курс дела Мстителей и вас, как главу клана.

— Ну спасибо, снизошли, — съехидничал Старк, — а теперь медленно и с расстановкой, кто такие мы? Как понимать это ваше неземное происхождение? И что за название такое Танус-18? — повернув голову, Тони взглянул на Стефана. — Гендальф, не ваша ли идея? Вы, я заметил, любитель красноречиво поиграть язычком, — подвигал бровями Старк, припоминая колдуну его несвязную попытку объяснить ситуацию.

— Серьезно? — скривился Стефан, — неужели кто-то купится на подобный флирт?

— С чего вы взяли, что это флирт? — самоуверенно улыбнулся Тони, — лишь констатация вашего очевидного красноречия, не знаю, что уж вы там себе напридумывали.

— Удивительно, как вы впихиваете в бороню собственное эго, — глубокий голос ласкал слух, несмотря на очевидное ехидство, и, возможно альфе только показалось, — обиду. — Неужели…

— Стефан, мы здесь по делу! — перебил колдуна Вонг. Стрэндж поджал губы, кинув на Старка недовольный взгляд. Стефан тяжело дышал, раздувая ноздри и с явным трудом сдерживая возмущение, но в перепалку вступать больше не стал.

Тони был немного сбит с толку. Он лишь хотел пофлиртовать с симпатичным омегой и уж точно не ожидал, что тот воспримет его слова, как оскорбление. Гений, миллионер, плейбой, филантроп почувствовал себя ещё и засранцем, хоть и не впервые на своей памяти, но сейчас это чувство ему совсем не понравилось.

— Не Танус, а Танос-18, — ровно проговорил Вонг, — потому, что год две тысячи восемнадцатый. Мистер Старк, мы пока не можем раскрыть всех подробностей, и под словом мы я имею в виду мастеров мистических искусств. На данный момент, мы лишь обязаны предупредить, и как только появятся подробности, вам сразу сообщат. Доктор Стрэндж — хранитель храма Санктум Санкториум в Нью-Йорке — теперь будет выступать от нас в качестве, — Вонг задумался, прервав свою речь лишь на секунду, — скажем так, в качестве парламентёра. — Бета подошёл к Тони и, вытащив визитку откуда-то из слоев своего халата, протянул ее альфе, — контактные данные на случай, если срочно понадобится связаться.

— Если это завуалированная просьба принять вас в ряды Мстителей, то у нас есть специальная форма для подачи заявления, — улыбнулся Тони, рассматривая визитку. Он не стал уточнять, что с такими трюками, как хождение через стены, они, считай, уже в рядах Мстителей.

— Это вам, скорее, может понадобиться наша помощь. Мы с вами именно поэтому и связались, но прошу, не дергайте лишний раз по пустякам, — холодно произнёс Стефан. На лице колдуна теперь была нечитаемая маска, и Тони вдруг захотелось её снять, сдернуть, подразнить, чтобы омега снова показал эмоции. Он запоздало понял, что значимость Мстителей только что дипломатично опустили ниже плинтуса.

— Безусловно, мои ребята не станут тревожить принцессу в замке по пустякам, как вы там сказали, — взмахнул Тони визиткой, сделав вид, что вспоминает, — Санаториум, — приподнял он брови, — уж поверьте мне, принцесса может спать спокойно, — все ещё помахивая той же визиткой, проговорил, улыбнувшись, Старк.

Омега вспыхнул и уже открыл было рот, но Вонг заговорил первым. Интересно, Тони это только показалось, или бета действительно закатил глаза во время их перепалки.

— Мистер Старк, наша обязанность — предупредить и оставаться с вами на связи для обмена информацией. Боюсь, ситуация действительно может ухудшиться в разы, — азиат поднял руку и сделал несколько круговых движений. Золотые искры начали образовываться прямо из воздуха, и через несколько мгновений Тони ошарашено рассматривал большое золотое кольцо-портал, открывшееся посреди его мастерской.

— Всего доброго, мистер Старк, — попрощался бета и шагнул в портал. Инженер заметил старинный интерьер по другую сторону кольца, прежде чем его внимание привлек Стефан, подошедший к золотой окружности с намерением также шагнуть внутрь.

— Если вдруг принцессе понадобится помощь, она знает, как меня найти, — не удержавшись, снова подмигнул Тони.

Стефан скрылся в портале и напоследок высунул руку в жёлтой перчатке с поднятым средним пальцем. Старк ухмыльнулся, и золотое кольцо схлопнулось, оставив его в одиночестве с лёгким запахом гари от только что исчезнувших огненных искр.

***

Честно говоря, тогда Тони не обратил особого внимания на предупреждение магов, списав это на то, что те действительно искали способ связаться со Мстителями для дальнейшего сотрудничества.

Той же ночью Тони, сидя в своей мастерской, провел сбор информации о волшебниках.

На полупрозрачных проекциях, крутящихся вокруг рабочего стола, кадрами, как из кинопленки, мелькали осколки прошлой жизни доктора Стефана Стрэнджа. Авария была ужасной, Тони рассматривал фотографии, отвлёкшись от механизма, с которым работал. Многочисленная серия операций и наконец итоговый результат, на последнем снимке из госпиталя были видные ещё красные длинные шрамы на всю длину пальцев. Заключение медиков гласило, что тремор останется на всю жизнь, как и одиннадцать нержавеющих штифтов.

Тони откинулся на спинку кресла, отбросив инструмент, с которым до этого возился, и подвис, рассматривая руки бывшего нейрохирурга. Через какое-то время альфа поймал себя на мысли, что любуется ими. Он отвёл взгляд и уставился на свои ладони.

Омега-нейрохирург.

Стефан прыгнул высоко для своего пола, и Тони даже представить не мог, через что Стрэнджу пришлось пройти. Доктору Стефану Стрэнджу. Падение для него оказалось сильным, таким же сильным, как и восхищение альфы, когда тот понял — теперь Стефан колдует этими самыми руками.

Дальше следовал детальный, насколько это вообще возможно, отчёт о самих волшебниках, спасибо Пятнице за подробности. Как и где обучались, общими словами, различные ступени обучения, и как одежда колдунов отражает эти самые ступени, а также немного информации о храмах в разных точкам мира. Дальше Тони стало неинтересно, и он спросил:

— Пятница, есть что-то ещё по доктору Стрэнджу.

— Вывожу на экраны, сэр.

Новая информация выплыла на светящийся монитор, и альфа, расслабленно крутясь на стуле, продолжил чтение. Омега оказался младше Тони на несколько лет, но при этом выше, буквально на пару сантиметров. Видимо из-за комплекции он в принципе казался выше. После аварии пропал на несколько лет, а когда появился, уже стал так называемым мастером мистических искусств и состоял в клане некой Древней. По ней Пятница не нашла много информации, как и по многим вопросам внутренней кухни магов. Древняя умерла в клинике, где работал некогда сам Стрэндж. Пометка ниже гласила, что маг интересовался аурой и её влиянием на окружающих. Стефан специализировался на создании порталов, щитов и атакующих заклинаний. Клан — отсутствует. Адрес проживания Нью-Йорк, Бликер стрит… Стоп, что?!

Тони резко выпрямился в кресле, уставившись на экран. «Омега был без клана», — удивленно осознал прочитанное Старк.

— Пятница, ты уверена в этом? — он ткнул пальцем в голографический монитор, выделив нужную строку так, чтобы ИИ мог определить, о чем идёт речь.

— Да, сэр. Доктор Стефан Стрэндж не состоит ни в каком клане, по меньшей мере, уже два года.

Снова откинувшись на спинку стула, Тони потёр уставшие глаза. Омега без клана. Старк пытался уложить эту информацию в голове, но выходилось плохо. Даже в современном мире это было не сказать, что неприемлемо, дело не в морали, проблема заключалась в безопасности. Омега, который состоял в клане, автоматически находился под покровительством этого самого клана и его главы, так сказать под крылышком. И в случае проблем за омегу мог вступиться как сам глава, так и кто-то из клана, не говоря уже о том, что никто в принципе не станет обижать, если ты в клане, ведь это может закончиться большим конфликтом.

Неужели колдун настолько самоуверен и полагается лишь на магию?

— Пятница, отправь официальное приглашение на имя доктора Стефана Стрэнджа.

— Сэр, официальное приглашение в ряды Мстителей?

— Нет, Пятница, официальное приглашение в мой клан. В Мстители, если захочет, доктор сам напишет заявление, вместе со своими дружками из Хогвартса.

— Я поняла вас, сэр.

— Вот и чудненько, — хлопнул в ладоши инженер и, несмотря на усталость, вернулся к заброшенному устройству на столе.

В тот вечер Тони не стал задаваться вопросом, какое ему дело до проблем этого волшебного омеги, ведь это было естественно для Старка — брать ответственность на свои плечи, как всегда. Во всяком случае, именно так он оправдывал в дальнейшем своё навязчивое поведение.

Прошёл месяц, а ответа не последовало. Тони отправил приглашение ещё раз, а затем ещё и ещё. Через пять месяцев с момента их со Стефаном знакомства было отправлено шесть пригласительных, но ни на одно из них Тони так и не получил ответа, ни положительного, ни отрицательного. Последнее вообще пришлось отправить с уточняющим письмом об изменении юридической формы заполнения документов.

«Как же ты ловко прячешься за официальными формулировками, Тони», — думал инженер.

Было очевидно, что его просто-напросто игнорируют. Неужели колдун настолько обиделся? Старк уже собирался лично навестить храм волшебников в Нью-Йорке и спросить открыто, зачем было связываться с ним, если не хотят поддерживать контакт, Стефан мог просто отказаться, и дело закрыто. Тони на полном серьезе все это время думал, что налаживание рабочих отношений между магами и Мстителями, и есть реальная причина того, зачем его навестили колдуны. Через неделю после последнего отправленного письма, когда в мире была объявлена пандемия, он наконец понял, что ошибся.

Не сказать, что карантин застиг Старка врасплох, периодически он слышал кое-какие новости о новом вирусе. Больше карантина его удивила скорость распространения и последствия Танос-18, и сам факт того, что пришлось вводить карантин.

В первую волну, на фоне массовой истерии было толком ничего не разобрать, ещё отчасти и потому, что в то время сам вирус казался чём-то эфемерным, не реальным, будто он существовал, но где-то там, далеко от повседневной, серой жизни, и не удивительно, что многие поначалу даже не верили в его существование. И как итог — половина населения отказывалась носить защитные маски, а другая скупала туалетную бумагу.

Мстители, в частности доктор Беннер и Тони, оказались в ступоре, в исследовательском тупике, и провели первую изоляцию, как и все: ели, пили, спали, ходили в спортзал, проводили совместные спарринги и тренировки, слава всем богам, Башня позволяла развернуться в этом отношении. Сам Тони не испытал сильного дискомфорта от длительного заточения, как часто бывало и до карантина, проводил много времени в лаборатории с Брюсом или в мастерской. И несмотря на то, что информация о вирусе поступала в Башню прямиком от самых передовых клиник, исследовательских центров и самой Ваканды, они, по факту, ничего не могли сделать, лишь спекулируя догадками и доводами.

Эту проблему подкрепляло ещё и то обстоятельство, что Тони никак не мог связаться с колдунами. Телефоны, которые были оставлены на визитке, молчали на протяжении всех месяцев первой волны карантина. Когда же он закончился, и Старк лично отправился на Бликер Стрит, ему банально не ответили и не открыли двери, казалось, он ломится в пустое здание, и после двух таких попыток он прекратил визиты.

Вторая осенняя волна карантина принесла больше красок реальности в ситуацию.

Началось все со свадьбы, Господи, какая ирония. Вижен и Ванда назначили торжество на май, но из-за пандемии перенесли его на август. Празднество прошло успешно, и молодые отправились на медовый месяц в Малибу, где по окончании праздника любви и подхватили Танос-18, точнее подхватила Ванда, искусственный интеллект в силу анатомии был вне зоны риска. Скорее всего, никто бы и не узнал о наличии вируса у этой парочки, если бы не Фьюри, который решил выдать очередное задание молодым лично, находясь по делам в том же солнечном регионе штатов.

Даже по прошествии двух месяцев Тони помнил яркий букет выражений, которым глава ЩИТа одарил его по видеосвязи, почесывая то на носу, то на подбородке фиолетового оттенка сыпь. Эти выражения усилились у одноглазого друга Мстителей вдвойне и вызвали затяжной кашель, когда выяснилось, что у Ванды, в отличии от Фьюри, болезнь протекает бессимптомно.

А через неделю, в начале октября, когда объявили повторный повсеместный карантин, в Башне уже были анализы крови, частички заражённых кожных покровов и фиолетового оттенка слизь в пробирках, присланные из тёплых краев атлантического побережья. У Ванды тоже взяли анализы, Тони было любопытно, почему на ведьме болезнь почти не отразилась. У него была смутная догадка, что это, может быть, как-то связанно с колдунами, и тем, о чем они толковали в тот единственный визит, хотя Старку до последнего не хотелось верить в теорию неземного происхождения вируса.

К сожалению, за эти пару месяцев они с доктором Беннером далеко не продвинулись в исследованиях, чтобы хоть как-то помочь с вакциной. Все их результаты в точности совпадали с теми, что обнаружили до них в той же Ваканде, но так и не смогли понять. Во всех образцах присутствовал инородный ген, который, видимо, и был причиной сильной мутации, казалось бы, обычного ОРВ, но теперь имевшего странные дополнительные симптомы и осложнения.

И это как раз и было тем самым ключиком, которого так не доставало — понимание природы этого гена, чтобы в дальнейшем составить формулу для создания вакцины.

***

Бог грома и молний утешающе похлопал Старка по плечу и отправился к дверям, ведущим в жилые комнаты. Оставшиеся Мстители вернулись к своим делам, и общая гостиная снова наполнилась привычной какофонией звуков. Тони был благодарен клану, что ни ему, ни Брюсу не задавали лишних вопросов относительно исследований, все и так знали, что они сутками не выходят из лаборатории.

Отпив свой кофе, Тони уже собирался оставить чашку и отправляться в мастерскую, сегодня только его механические детки, да и Брюс, судя по всему, занят, но не успел инженер опустить недопитый кофе на барную стойку, как напротив него, буквально в паре метров, открылся широкий, золотой портал, огласив всю комнату звенящим звуком, и в следующий миг посередине общей гостиной стояли два уже знакомых Старку колдуна. Мстители тут же дружно поднялись со своих мест, насторожившись, но Тони приподнял правую руку и произнес:

— Спокойно, ребята, это свои, — он в легком удивлении рассматривал открывшуюся ему картину. Мстители, несмотря на знак, который подал им глава клана, остались настороже, хоть и не стали доставать оружие (но Тони был уверен — всё было при них), они так же удивленно и недоумевающе оглядывали новоприбывших. А посмотреть было на что.

В отличии от прошлого визита, в этот раз оба мага были одеты в бордовые многослойные одеяния, подпоясанные на талии широкими ремнями из той же ткани, а Стефан был еще и без плаща. Омега выглядел крайне недовольным и морщился, временами дергая плечом, в которое вцепился Вонг, и судя по тому, что рука азиата слегка светилась, захват имел магический характер. Бета никак не реагировал на все попытки омеги освободиться, а второй рукой держал под мышкой довольно крупного пса с короткими лапами, на милой мордашке которого красовался намордник. Животное также периодически извивалось, пытаясь выбраться, и всё это сопровождалось недовольным сопением и рычанием. Хотя вернее было бы сказать, легким похрюкиванием, которое создавалось тем, что собака выдыхала через нос, копошась и ворочаясь в руках мага. Вонг при этом выглядел так, будто ничего особенного не происходит, и такая ситуация для него — каждодневная рутина.

— Снова прошу прощения за неожиданное вторжение, мистер Старк, но у меня просто не остаётся выбора, — спокойно произнес азиат. Стефан на это фыркнул, закатив глаза, и дернул плечом, но снова безуспешно. Пёс, видимо, попытался залаять, но звук получился довольно сдавленным и больше походил на недовольное, жующее чавканье.

— Эй, полегче! У него слабое сердце, — вскинулся Стрэндж.

Вонг был как скала.

— Мистер Старк, можно поговорить с вами наедине? Я понимаю, что ваш клан — ваша семья, но у нас проблема весьма щепетильного, если не личного характера, — Тони не успел и рта раскрыть, как Стефан воскликнул:

— Всё, хватит, это уже ни в какие ворота, Вонг! — омега снова дернулся, но уже сильнее, хоть и безрезультатно. Тут Тони заметил, что лицо доктора заалело, а шея пошла красными пятнами, — Пусти, я сам во всем разберусь, что я, по-твоему, безрукий?!

Вонг вопросительно изогнул одну бровь, взглянув на Стрэнджа, — ты теперь сам, только чашку с чаем этими руками сможешь удержать, и то не факт, учитывая отсутствие магии.

Отсутствие магии? Стрэндж потерял дар?

Только сейчас Старк обратил внимание на то, что омега был без перчаток. Он увидел несколько длинных шрамов, прежде чем Стефан, заметив его пристальный взгляд, попытался спрятать руки в бордовом халате и недовольно прорычал:

— Ты этого не знаешь.

— А вы кто такие? У нас вообще-то карантин, вирус ходит, а вы врываетесь, — подала голос Наташа, видя, что Тони не собирается ничего пояснять, спокойно наблюдая за перепалкой. Старк знал, что вопрос был больше для проформы, ведь все и так видели, что глава клана был достаточно расслаблен в присутствии гостей, не давая поводов волноваться. Азиат, проигнорировав вопрос Романов, парировал:

— Да ты даже портал теперь открыть не можешь, — все-таки Вонг повернул в его сторону голову, поудобней перехватывая скулящего пса, но при этом всё так же удерживая Стефана другой рукой.

— Так уверен? — ехидно спросил Стрэндж.

Тони и моргнуть не успел, когда в следующим миг, высвободив руку из-под халата, Стефан резко вскинул конечность, видимо собираясь открыть этот самый пресловутый портал прямо у Старка под носом. Но вместо уже знакомых золотистых искр из руки мага со скоростью молнии вырвался огненный шар размером с кулак и грохнул точно по кофемашине у стены, пролетев буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от головы альфы, который при всём при этом даже не шелохнулся, почувствовав лишь теплую волну, которая немного пошевелила волосы у его виска.

На несколько секунд в помещении воцарилась звенящая тишина, и даже пёс в руках беты умолк. Первой среагировала Наташа, дернувшись вперед, а с другой стороны послышался знакомый лязг металла, и Старк краем глаза уловил движение со стороны Росомахи, но тут же подскочил с места, приказав:

— Стоять! — Логан замер, как и Романов, удивленно глянув на Старка, и нахмурилась, — Тони?! — но тот промолчал и перевёл строгий взгляд сначала на Логана, а затем на Стрэнджа. Старк заметил, что Баки схватил мага за плечо, пытаясь… прикрыть от Наташи, удивленно понял инженер. Стив при этом в недоумении схватил своего омегу за талию, пытаясь то ли оттащить из зоны конфликта, то ли защитить.

Однако, Стефан, казалось, даже не замечал того, что происходит вокруг: ни жеста со стороны Барнса и его альфы, ни усилившегося свечения от руки Вонга, ни общего дикого напряжения, которое воцарилось в помещении после его выпада. Колдун в упор смотрел на Тони глазами, полными ужаса, отчаяния и… это что, боль? Старк отметил, что яркий румянец сменился бледностью, и лицо Стефана теперь было белее мела. Стрэндж вздрагивал, и его заметно потряхивало, да так сильно, что у Тони промелькнула мысль, — «Омега сейчас свалится в обморок».

— Стефан, твою мать! Я же говорил! — рыкнул Вонг, и тот вздрогнул ещё сильней, тут же спохватившись, и засунул дрожащие руки под халат. Пёс заскулил, но Вонг, не обратив на это внимания, продолжил, — мистер Старк, приношу наши извинения, Стефан сейчас не контролирует магическую энергию.

— Не контролирует? Да он чуть башку Старку не снёс! — вклинился Росомаха.

— Ну, кофемашину он все-таки снёс, — добавил Соколиный глаз, — и весьма эффектно, — присвистнул он, взглянув сначала на остатки аппарата, а затем на Старка.

— Чаю попьёшь, — дал ему подзатыльник Логан, — мы чуть не лишились головы клана, в прямом смысле этого слова.

— Простите, мне правда жаль, это было неприемлемо и безрассудно с моей стороны, — проговорил Стефан, снова вытащив руки из-под халата и начав нервно жестикулировать.

— Эй!

— Ооо!

— Куда?!

Комната наполнилась какофонией звуков, а Баки ещё ближе прижался к магу.

— Воу! Воу! — Тони приподнял ладони и сделал шаг назад. Стефан тут же спрятал руки.

— Простите, — добавил он и отвёл глаза. Мстители немного утихомирились.

— «Простите» в карман не положишь, — опять влез Соколиный глаз, но в этот раз успел увернуться от очередного выпада друга-мутанта, и ребята начали дружескую перепалку. Атмосфера в комнате после этого заметно улучшилась, хотя напряжение не спало до конца.

Тони закатил глаза и опустил руки, смотря на все шутливые попытки друзей зацепить друг друга. — Пойдёмте в мастерскую. Там поговорим. — Как можно спокойнее предложил он, снова взглянув на Стефана. Маг был всё так же бледен и теперь избегал его взгляда, плотно сжав губы.

— Тони, ты уверен? — подал голос Капитан.

— Да, все под контролем, Кэп. Тебе же сказали — проблемы с энергией, — как можно непринуждённей ответил Тони, будто пару минут назад это не его головой чуть не сыграли в баскетбол. Он пристально наблюдал за омегой, но тот, казалось, превратился в ледяную статую, не выражая более не единой эмоции. Стив взглянул на Баки, который до сих пор так и не отцепился от Стрэнджа.

— Позволь с тобой? — спросил Капитан, снова взволнованно покосившись на свою пару.

— Пойдёмте, — внутренне улыбнулся Старк, наблюдая за нервным Стивом, но эта улыбка быстро растворилась в осознании того, что он и сам сейчас был готов танцевать вокруг Стефана, и лишь сложившаяся ситуация заставляла держать лицо, наперекор воющим инстинктам защищать.

— Тони, — начала было подруга.

— Я потом все объясню вам, Нат, — он взглянул на неё, и, прочитав в его глазах что-то понятное только ей, Наташа кивнула и отступила. Тони был уверен, она поймёт его как никто другой, ведь сама говорила, что он неспроста стал их главой. Только человек, ставящий защиту и интересы других людей даже поперёк собственного инстинкта выживания, достоин доверия настолько, чтобы отдавать приказы.

Не без труда отвоевав Стефана и высвободив его из захвата Вонга, Баки приобнял его и, шепнув что-то на ухо, повёл в сторону мастерской. Тот же, в свою очередь, почти не реагировал на окружающих и, казалось, совсем ушёл в себя.

Вонг перехватил собаку обеими руками и посмотрел на Старка. Пёс все ещё поскуливал, но при этом уже не сопротивлялся и спокойно висел на руках у мага. Инженер на манер дворецкого указал Вонгу направление, а затем переглянулся со Стивом, и они вместе последовали в мастерскую.

Спустившись вниз по лестнице, Баки усадил Стефана на небольшой диванчик и сам уселся рядом. Стив остался рядом с Тони в ожидании пояснений Вонга.

— Мы все внимание, — начал Старк, — Пятница, подсветка окон на тридцать процентов. — В ту же секунду вся стеклянная панорама в его мастерской начала светиться снизу разными цветами, которые на фоне вечерних огней Нью-Йорка приятно отражались на сотне металлических и стеклянных поверхностей, и инструментах внутри помещения, что выглядело очень эффектно. Тони точно знал: омеги на диванчике оценят. Стив, оглядев мастерскую, кинул на него взгляд — «Выпендрёжник», и прикусил рвущуюся улыбку.

— Все дело в вирусе, — начал азиат. Стив фыркнул, а Тони, закатив глаза, ответил:

— Какая неожиданность, а я-то уже подумал, вы мне пса решили пристроить, — кивнул он на животное. Собака бодренько взглянула на него и завиляла хвостом, будто понимала, о чем речь.

— Помните, год тому назад мы вам говорили, что существует угроза вируса и этот вирус неземного происхождения, — начал рассказ Вонг, и Тони внутренне поежился. «Все-таки инопланетная дрянь», — подумал он.

— Неземного? — удивился Капитан, напряженно взглянув на Старка. — Инопланетяне?

— Во вселенной существует множество рас, сознательных существ и видов сознательной жизни, но да, говоря земным языком — инопланетяне, — ответил Вонг, — а точнее, один конкретный, очень умный, даже верней сказать — безумный инопланетянин с планеты Титан.

— Ну и конечно, вы ничего умнее не придумали, как назвать вирус в честь очередного психа, — закатил глаза Тони.

— Он был ученым, исследовал многие миры и был одержим идеей очистить вселенную от ненужных, как он выражался, паразитов, тратящих ресурсы планет и галактик на свои примитивные потребности, — Тони обернулся на голос и увидел Стефана, который стоял теперь немного позади. Колдун кинул на Старка быстрый взгляд, и альфа был поражён, как быстро омега взял себя в руки, внешне ничем себя не выдавая, но Тони чувствовал феромоны нервозности.

— И поэтому решил устроить геноцид, — спокойно констатировал Роджерс.

— Нам очень повезло. Как мы выяснили за последний год, его задумка пошла не по плану, — продолжил Вонг.

— Подожди секундочку, ты сказала был? Ты сказал, что он был? Он мертв? — эта мысль разозлила Тони.

— В этом и заключается наше везение, как и проблема, — снова подал голос Стрэндж. Тони не разделял подобного оптимизма, инопланетного гада уже хотелось придушить хотя бы из профессиональной солидарности. Тоже мне учёный!

— Первым носителем этого вируса был сам Танос, и, собственно, это его и погубило, однако задумка частично пошла по его плану и, как мы и предполагали с самого начала, Танос-18 теперь — проблема межгалактического масштаба.

— Одним вирусом всех? — скептически вздернул бровь Тони. — Что он там намешал, если вирус смог поразить столько разных видов и существ одним махом?

— За основу формулы были взяты ингредиенты бесконечности, — ответил Стефан, — доселе немыслимые химические эксперименты с камнями бесконечности позволили Таносу вывести частицы из этих самых камней и затем ввести их в формулу вируса, которую он на себе и применил.

— Доселе немыслимые ингредиенты бесконечности, — повторил Тони, ухмыльнувшись, и взглянул на Стефана, — почти поэзия, — подмигнул он омеге.

— Ага, в жанре постапокалипсиса, — съёрничал Баки, незаметно подошедший к их компании. Он стоял рядом со Стивом, и через зеркальную поверхность стола Тони заметил, как омега играет пальцами с ладонью Капитана. Стив опустил взгляд, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

— Как вообще он мог вывести эти ингредиенты из камней? — Тони перевел взгляд на Стефана. Омега тоже косился на парочку, в частности на руки под столом, а затем взглянул на Тони, и после того, как альфа смешливо приподнял бровь, краска моментально затопила щеки колдуна.

— Сварил, — прервал момент азиат.

Все дружно уставились на Вонга, а пёс в его руках хрюкнул и закопошился, забавно перебирая передними лапами на весу.

— Что значит сварил? — недоуменно спросил Стив. — Как суп?

— Вот это я понимаю межгалактическая похлебка, — выпалил Баки, и пес в руках Вонга зашелся хрюканьем. Тони покосился на слишком разумное животное. Стив строго взглянул на своего омегу, но это не возымело должного эффекта, и тот, так и не прекратив улыбаться, перевел ситуацию в откровенный флирт. Стефан пошел красными пятнами, уже не зная, куда деть глаза.

— Существуют сотни способов для преобразования материалов из одной физической формы в другую, как и сотни способов для выведения нужных веществ и молекул из различных материалов, Танос использовал сложные формулы и ингредиенты для этого преобразования, — Стив нахмурился, и Вонг, кинув на него взгляд, добавил, — но да, суть не меняется — он их сварил.

— Этот странный ген в вирусе из-за камней? — спросил Тони, припоминая их главную проблему.

— Да, это мутаген, состоящий из ДНК самого Таноса и ингредиентов… — Вонг замялся, подбирая слова.

— Это все понятно, вопрос в другом, — не дослушал его Тони, — как создать антидот, если ни камней, ни самого Таноса уже не существует?

— Что вообще за камни такие? — вклинился Стив.

— Камни бесконечности существовали еще до рождения этой вселенной и всех предыдущих. Они охранялись Старейшинами, самыми старыми существами во вселенной, также жившими до появления текущей вселенной, — начал рассказ Вонг.

— Ну тут все очевидно, — многозначительно покивал Тони, приподняв брови, — Старейшины — самые старые существа. Трава зелёная. Небо голубое.

Стив недовольно взглянул на него, немного склонив голову набок, а Стефан еле заметно ухмыльнулся, очевидно пытаясь это скрыть, но Тони все равно заметил. Вонг продолжил:

— Старейшины хотели объединить все камни, чтобы высосать жизненную силу Галактикуса, а затем воссоздать вселенную заново. Галактикус пожирал целые миры и никак не мог насытиться.

— Как кто-то может пожирать целые миры? Какого же он был размера? — удивился Баки.

— Не в прямом смысле. Он питался силой миров, при этом уничтожая их, — пояснил Стрэндж.

— Не все старейшины были согласны с таким планом, и некоторые из них препятствовали уничтожению Галактикуса, — продолжил Вонг, — камни потерялись в Чёрной дыре, в то время как Галактус поглотил остальных Старейшин. Сами старейшины не могли умереть, и они отравили Галактикуса изнутри бременем собственных знаний. Танос, зная о произошедшем, решил поступить подобным образом, но вместо старейшин безумный ученый, поначалу, решил проглотить камни, но даже ему это было не под силу, и поэтому он применил свои знания для выведения ингредиентов из самих камней. Титан потратил годы, а по человеческим меркам сотни лет на поиски камней, которые Чёрная дыра разбросала по всей вселенной, — азиат обвел всех присутствующих взглядом, — это и есть наш главный козырь, или, отвечая на ваш вопрос, мистер Роджерс, — сами камни нельзя уничтожить, они бесконечны.

— Все это звучит очень эффектно, — развел руками Тони, — нельзя уничтожить, зато можно сварить, тоже мне учёный, — Баки расхохотался, а пёс снова захрюкал в руках Вонга.

— Ванда! — неожиданно воскликнул Стив, широко распахнул глаза и уставился на главу клана. — Точно, Тони! Ванда! Она же совсем без симптомов болеет, — активно жестикулировал Кэп.

— Вижен… — проговорил Тони.

— Именно об этом мы хотели поговорить, — подал голос Стефан, все еще избегая смотреть Тони в глаза, — нужно доставить его в Нью-Йорк.

— Они с Вандой на карантине в Малибу, но думаю, не составит труда перекинуть их в Нью-Йорк, — ответил Стив.

— Постой, постой-ка, это что же выходит, — Тони, улыбаясь, взглянул на Капитана, — Фьюри. Она же заразила его, но он заболел по полной, а она нет…

— Влияние камня, — подтвердил Вонг.

— Это что, им просто съехаться нужно и все пройдет? — спросил Баки.

— Близкий контакт с камнями нейтрализует Танос-18, — озвучил очевидное Стефан.

— Но не лечит полностью. Как только контакт прерывается, вирус снова наступает на организм, так как в нём присутствует ген самого Таноса, — объяснил Вонг, — поэтому нужно найти и собрать все камни, и затем вывести антидот, также используя ДНК самого Титана.

— Это из-за него сыпь и кашель фиолетового цвета, — скривился Роджерс, больше констатируя, чем спрашивая.

— Но Танос мертв, как быть без его ДНК? — Баки глянул на Стефана.

— Остались образцы тканей в Токио, всего лишь год прошел, — пояснил колдун.

— Год?

— Земля, как и наша галактика, была последней в его безумном перечне, — объяснил Вонг, — а конечный пункт оказался в Токио.

— Танос в Токио? — вскинулся Старк, сделав шаг к бете.

— Технически, только его останки, и…

— Вы знали всё это еще год назад! Знали и не сказали!

— Тони, прекрати кричать, — перебил Стив. Пёс в руках Вонга снова заворочался, что-то ворча в намордник.

— Прекратить кричать? Они знали весь год, знали и ничего не предпринимали! — ответил он уже тише, но не менее эмоционально.

— Это не так, мистер Старк, — снова начал азиат. Тони сделал глубокий вдох, недовольно взглянув на бету.

— Я тебя предупреждал, Стефан, — вдруг накинулся на коллегу Вонг, — твоя самонадеянность ничему тебя не учит, ещё со времён аварии!

Стрэндж выглядел так, будто ему дали пощёчину, Тони дёрнулся, но тут же остановил себя, его альфа слишком сильно среагировал на выпад в сторону Стефана, и на такую болезненную реакцию омеги. Это не укрылось от глаз присутствующих, хоть они и промолчали. Лишь Баки нагло улыбнулся, глядя на инженера под переливчатые завывания собаки. Тони не выдержал.

— Да отпусти ты его уже, сколько можно! — он сделал ещё шаг в сторону Вонга и забрал собаку из его рук. Маг абсолютно не сопротивлялся, а пёс прекратил завывать и негромко замычал, глядя на Старка своими большими карими глазищами, когда Тони, поставив его на стеклянный стол, погладил по голове и, почесав за ухом, начал расстёгивать намордник.

— Я сделал то, что должен был, и достаточно преуспел, камень теперь у нас, — Тони, взглянув на Стефана и продолжая возиться с застежкой, заметил, что маг нервно наблюдает за его действиями.

— Ещё один камень бесконечности? Сколько их всего? — спросил Стив. Намордник с лязгом упал на стеклянный стол.

— Шесть.

— Твою… — не закончил Тони, резко отпрянув в удивлении, и все дружно уставились на собаку.

— Да не пугайся ты так, симпатяга, — пёс, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, принюхался к Тони, — и правда хорошо пахнешь, а то в наморднике толком не разобрать, — продолжил он говорить, забавно шевеля мокрым носом. Тони казалось, будто у него в мозгу что-то перемкнуло. Он так и стоял не в силах пошевелиться и таращился на пса, различая даже мельчайшие эмоции в мимике и интонациях разговорчивого создания.

— Он говорящий… — прошептал Баки, чуть наклонившись к Стиву, видимо в надежде, что пес не расслышит, но тот повернул в их сторону длинную ушастую морду, и Стив, растерявшись, проговорил:

— Здравствуй… эмм, — Капитан был сбит с толку, видимо не понимая, как обращаться к животному. Он нервно глянул на Вонга, но тот, очевидно, не собирался ничего объяснять.

— Бэтс, что я тебе говорил, — Стефан подошёл ближе к столу, поравнявшись с Тони.

— Ты им не сказал? — удивился пёс.

— Ты же сам все слышал, — ответил ему маг, наблюдая как Бэтс, стуча когтистыми лапами по стеклянному столу, подошёл ближе и уткнулся носом в его бордовый халат. Стефан не спешил вытаскивать руки, лишь наклонил голову и по-доброму улыбнулся.

— Он надел на меня этот старый, вонючий намордник, — пожаловался Бэтс, и его голос прозвучал приглушенно, теряясь в складках ткани.

— Будешь рычать и кусаться, надену снова, — по-прежнему спокойно ответил Вонг.

— Вызовите службу по контролю над животными! — потопал в его сторону Бэтс. — На лицо случай насилия, — оскалился пёс. Отойдя от первоначального шока, Тони резко подался вперед и, перехватив собаку поперек туловища, взял на руки. Пес хрюкнул и удивленно уставился на Старка.

— Откуда ты знаешь про камни? — спросил инженер.

— Я много чего знаю, я же собака Верховного Мага Земли, — довольно заметил Бэтс, — Стефан мне все рассказывает, он мой друг. Камней всего шесть, и три уже у нас. А еще он про тебя рассказывал, говорил, что ты инженер, что очень умный и поможешь, говорил, что пахнешь хорошо…

— Бэтс! — зашипел на него Стрэндж.

— Мелкий сплетник, — проговорил Вонг, и Бэтс снова оскалился.

— Откуда у вас еще два камня? — вклинился Роджерс, встретившись с Тони удивленными взглядами.

— Это все Стефан, он добыл, — собака явно обожала хозяина, понял Тони, но в то же время была очень простодушной, что в принципе логично, так как свойственно всем её сородичам. Тони начал почёсывать Бэтс за ухом, и пёс разомлел, довольно уставившись на Стефана, который всё это время нервно наблюдал за ними.

— Камень времени всегда хранился у Верховного Мага, коим и был Стефан до недавнего времени.

— Почему был? — перебил Баки.

— Он пожертвовал своей магией ради камня души, — встрепенулся Бэтс.

— Он безрассудно поставил под угрозу свою жизнь, свою магию, которая теперь вернётся только через месяцы, а может и дольше, а самое главное, он оставил храм без Хранителя, как и всю Землю, — недовольно пояснил Вонг, все это время смотря собаке прямо в глаза. Они явно не ладили.

— Он рискнул всем, чтобы у всех нас был шанс, — заёрзал в руках Тони пёс, — поставь меня, красавчик, — взглянул Бэтс на альфу, и Старк, ухмыльнувшись, снова водрузил его на стеклянный стол.

— И теперь этот шанс — пятьдесят на пятьдесят, все еще играем в русскую рулетку, — парировал Вонг. — Раз такой смышлёный, скажи лучше, что твой ненаглядный друг теперь будет делать без магии и самое главное — без клана?

— Мне не пятнадцать, я сам разберусь с этим! — разозлился Стефан, покрываясь румянцем.

— Ты уже разобрался, — взглянул на коллегу Вонг, — теперь для тебя даже в Санктуме небезопасно!

Альфа внутри запаниковал, требуя немедленно защитить омегу без клана любыми возможными способами, и Тони не долго думая выпалил:

— Так пусть и поживет эти месяцы в Башне, — он поднял взгляд от собаки и увидел, как Баки активно жестикулирует, подняв оба больших пальца вверх и зайдя за спину красного как томат Стефана, но как только на него взглянул Вонг, Барнс сразу прекратил подавать Старку сигналы.

— В Башне полно свободных комнат, — добавил Стив, даже не заметив манипуляций своей пары, — думаю, это будет не проблема, и наш клан всегда может вас защитить, — он глянул на Стрэнджа, — пока к вам не вернутся силы. Да и ваша помощь даже в плане информации будет не лишней.

— Да, хорошо, спасибо, — быстро и нервно ответил колдун, недовольно покосившись на Вонга. Казалось, они вели какой-то молчаливый спор, но в конце концов бета сдался, опустив голову, и промолчал.

— Я с ним, — подал голос Бэтс, округлив и без того большие глаза, и умоляюще глянул на Тони.

— Инопланетян здесь еще не было, — усмехнулся Старк, — ну, помимо Тора, но он-то Бог.

Бэтс странно покосился на него, скептически приподняв бровь.

Вонг расхохотался.

Обернувшись, Тони увидел, как всегда спокойное лицо азиата лучится весельем, а сам он закатывается от хохота.

— Бэтс не инопланетянин, — улыбнулся Стефан, а пёс фыркнул, смешливо смотря на Старка.

— А кто? — тоже удивился Стив, и Тони порадовался, что не он один лажанул с выводами.

Все еще улыбаясь, Вонг ответил, — Бассет-хаунд, просто Стефан обучил его нашей речи, заколдовав, когда работал…

— Я просто хотел нормально общаться со своим другом, — перебил Стрэндж.

— Ага, по-человечески, в прямом смысле этого слова, — усмехнулся Тони, — тоже мне, Доктор Дулиттл.

— Он Доктор Стрэндж, — поправил Старка Бэтс.

— Доктор Дулиттл это персонаж из детского фильма, который мог разговаривать с животными, — пояснил собаке Стив, оперевшись руками на стол, а Баки улыбнулся.

— Тогда это хорошая шутка, — Бэтс взглянул на Старка, — красавчик знает толк в юморе, — обратился он уже к Стефану, и омега закатил глаза, но все же улыбнулся.

— Что ж, раз мы всё выяснили, — Тони вздохнул, — Пятница, подготовь комнату.

— Как скажете, сэр.

— Вы предоставите нам камни? — спросил Стив у Вонга.

— Да, я зайду завтра, как раз подготовлю всё, — ответил маг, отходя в сторону и создавая портал.

— Только не надо снова пропадать, — упрекнул Тони, — мы потеряли целый год, просиживая задницы, вместо того чтобы потратить его хотя бы на поиски, не говоря уже об исследованиях.

— В отличие от Стефана, я не пропадаю, — ответил Вонг и скрылся в портале.

В мастерской повисло молчание. Стрэндж избегал смотреть на Старка, после того, что сказал его коллега. Тони не успел развить бурное мышление по этому поводу, так как его ИИ сообщил:

— Комната для гостя готова, сэр.

— И для его друга, — добавил Бэтс в потолок.

— Я провожу, — вскинулся Баки и подошёл ближе к столу. — Вас… эм, спустить? — Бэтс завилял хвостом, обнюхивая Барнса.

— Вы очень любезны. И можно на ты.

Когда омеги вместе с псом покинули мастерскую Старка, в помещении на какое-то время воцарилось молчание. Стив задумчиво смотрел на стеклянную поверхность в том месте, где недавно сидел Бэтс.

— Где он работал?

Тони недоуменно взглянул на капитана и спросил, — Работал?

— Да, Вонг сказал, что Стефан работал. Зачем Верховному Магу работать? — уточнил Стив.

— Я не знаю, — растерянно ответил Тони, погруженный в собственные мысли. Радость от того, что доктор теперь будет жить в Башне, перемешивалась с недоумением и замешательством. Было очевидно, что Стефан намеренно игнорировал его весь год, и Тони искренне не понимал почему.

— Нужно поговорить с остальными, — отвлек его Роджерс, похлопав по плечу, — теперь у нас полно работы.

— И не говори, Сосулька, — ухмыльнулся Старк, — наконец-то перестанем штаны протирать, — Стив улыбнулся, и они поднялись наверх к остальным Мстителям, чтобы поделиться новостями.

Остаток вечера у Тони не было времени рефлексировать по поводу поведения Стефана, так как его клан активно обсуждал сложившуюся ситуацию с вирусом и камнями бесконечности, а после они с Брюсом еще пол ночи провели в мастерской.


End file.
